Petites Scènes Courtes
by Matsuyama
Summary: Scènes coupées, ou légèrement UA, prenant place dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Version française des Harry Potter's Moments. Complete car il n'y a techniquement pas de fin, vous pouvez arrêter de lire où vous voulez.
1. Derrière ce mur

Version française de mes "Harry Potter's Moments".

Auteur : Moi-même

Genre : Humour (plus ou moins)

Rating : +13, pour mention de nudité.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, blabla, pas d'argent, blabla, JKR, blabla...

* * *

**Petites Scènes Courtes**

* * *

Scène 1 : Étant donné un mur, que se passe-t-il derrière ? (Georges Perec)

(à situer pendant Harry Potter 5, L'Ordre du Phénix)

* * *

— Alors ? Vous entendez quelque chose ?

Les jumeaux se décollèrent du mur pour lancer un regard en biais à leur petit frère. Fred examina le morceau de plastique rose d'un air soucieux, tandis que George répondait avec une moue déçue :

— Rien du tout. Ils ont dû mettre un sort de silence.

— Et vos oreilles, là, ça marche pas ?

— Non, Ron, répondit Fred. C'est encore un prototype, mais on y travaille.

— Alors on n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ? souffla Ron de dépit.

— T'as tout compris, félicita ironiquement George en s'adossant au mur, vite imité par ses deux frères.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, sans qu'aucun son n'émane de la pièce voisine.

— Cela dit, commença Fred avec un sourire en coin, on peut sûrement deviner.

George ricana mais Ron n'avait pas compris.

— Deviner ? Comment on peut avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'ils font à côté ?

— Ah, Ronnie, soupira George en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. À ton avis, que peuvent faire un homme et une femme, seuls, dans une pièce protégée par un sort de silence ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre qu'ils discutaient certainement stratégie de guerre, puisque le Square Grimmauld était le quartier général de l'Ordre. Puis il rougit sous le coup de la compréhension, avant de blanchir d'écœurement.

— Mais vous êtes dégueulasses ! s'exclama-t-il, outré. Je vous rappelle que c'est Rogue dans cette pièce !

Fred hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et vaguement pensif :

— Et qui sait ce que peuvent bien cacher ses éternelles robes noires ?

Ron poussa un cri de protestation et se releva vivement pour s'éloigner au pas de course. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le professeur Rogue, suivi de Tonks qui passa rapidement dans le couloir, rangeant quelque chose dans une poche intérieure de sa robe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil intrigué aux jumeaux assis contre le mur, mais se dépêcha de partir, visiblement pressée. Rogue resta à l'entrée de la pièce, et couva les deux garçons d'un regard noir.

— Encore en train d'écouter aux portes ?

— Pas du tout, professeur, sourit Fred en dissimulant rapidement l'oreille à rallonge dans sa poche.

— On était juste en train de donner une petite leçon de vie à Ron, répondit George.

— Mais je crois que le pauvre a encore un peu de mal à l'accepter, termina Fred.

Le professeur Rogue les fixa quelques instants, sceptique, avant de partir à son tour, sans rien ajouter. Les jumeaux l'observèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le couloir.

— Dis, Gred... Est-ce que toi aussi tu es en train d'imaginer ce qui se cache sous les robes de Rogue ?

— Je crains que oui, Forge...

Ils échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-dégoûté.

— On est cons, quand même...

* * *

_À vous les commentaires. Et faites-vous plaisir en comparant avec la version anglaise. Si, c'est un plaisir. :)  
_


	2. L'arroseur arrosé

Version française de mes "Harry Potter's Moments".

Auteur : Moi-même

Genre : Humour (plus ou moins)

Rating : +13, pour mention de nudité.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, blabla, pas d'argent, blabla, JKR, blabla...

* * *

**Petites Scènes Courtes**

* * *

Scène 2 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

(à situer pendant Harry Potter 5, L'Ordre du Phénix)  
_(suite de la scène 1)_

* * *

— C'est bon ? On y va ?

Fred se tourna vers son jumeau :

— C'est parti !

Ils eurent tous deux le même sourire de requin sur le point de prendre son repas.

À l'étage d'en-dessous, juste sous les escaliers, le professeur Rogue parlait avec Tonks en murmurant précipitamment, et la jeune femme semblait s'énerver, ses cheveux virant lentement au rouge vif. Ils furent interrompus par Remus Lupin qui les interpella depuis la cuisine, et ils échangèrent un regard agacé tout en le rejoignant. Ils ne virent pas la poudre dorée tomber derrière eux depuis le palier supérieur.

— Bouse d'hippogriffe ! grogna Fred en rebouchant le flacon.

— Ce n'était que le premier essai, mon frère, le rassura George. Ce n'était que le premier essai !

Le deuxième, dans la cuisine, ne fut pas beaucoup plus fructueux. Le troisième eut lieu dans le salon, et le quatrième dans un couloir du troisième étage.

— Puisqu'on ne peut pas le surprendre...

— Encore moins seul !

— … pourquoi n'essaierait-on pas de piéger une porte ou un placard ?

— Une porte ou un placard qu'il serait le seul à manipuler... !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce de la maison qui servait de laboratoire, où Rogue concoctait quelque potion nécessaire pour les membres de l'Ordre – le plus souvent, la Tue-loup du professeur Lupin – et piégèrent comme prévu la porte d'un meuble abritant des ingrédients. Puis ils se cachèrent dans un coin, sous un sort de désillusion, et attendirent que leur proie se montre. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard, referma soigneusement la porte, porta attention au chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement sur un coin de l'établi, puis se dirigea vers le placard ensorcelé, tout cela sous l'œil mi-anxieux mi-excité des jumeaux Weasley.

Il y eut un grand BANG, comme l'explosion d'un pétard surprise, qui résonna dans toute la maison. En quelques secondes, la pièce fut envahie par les membres de l'Ordre présents à cet instant. À leur grand malheur, Madame Weasley faisait partie du lot. Tous déboulèrent en envoyant la porte dans le mur, baguette au poing et sur les nerfs. Ils restèrent tous stupéfaits en constatant la présence des jumeaux, étalés à terre sous le choc, la totalité de leurs vêtements éparpillée autour d'eux.

Tonks fut la première à briser le silence en éclatant de rire, tandis que les deux garçons ramassaient un pull ou une chemise pour se cacher un minimum. Les autres l'imitèrent rapidement tout en rangeant leurs baguettes.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lupin.

— Et ben... on a voulu expérimenter, répondit Fred, rouge de gêne mais avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Mais comment avez-vous fait ? demanda George, tout aussi rouge, en regardant le professeur Rogue d'un air intéressé. Ça fait des jours qu'on travaille sur ce sort, comment l'avez-vous déjouer ?

Rogue, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et contemplait les jumeaux avec une expression mi-consternée, mi-horrifiée.

— J'imagine que vous n'avez pas pensé une seconde qu'une simple potion anti-charmes pouvait bloquer la grande majorité des sortilèges, répondit-il d'un ton monocorde, avant de poser la question qui semblait le démanger depuis le début, mais dont il n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie de connaître la réponse : Qu'essayiez-vous au juste de faire ? articula-t-il lentement.

— C'est la question que je me pose également, intervint leur mère de ce ton qui présageait généralement une crise de colère. Et pourquoi êtes-vous _nus _? questionna-t-elle, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus.

— On voulait... commença George, mais il s'interrompit en réalisant que « déshabiller le professeur Rogue » sonnait définitivement mal, et ne ferait qu'aggraver leur cas. Il échangea un regard mortifié avec son frère.

— Hm... tester un sort qui s'est apparemment retourné contre nous lorsqu'il n'a pas pu atteindre sa cible, reformula Fred avec un peu plus de tact.

Ils affichèrent ensuite une mine contrite et un sourire penaud. Leur mère était rouge de colère, Rogue donnait l'impression qu'il allait être malade, et les autres personnes présentes se contentèrent de ricaner en quittant la pièce, avant que Molly Weasley ne se mette à crier. Ce qui ne manqua évidemment pas.

Fred et George supportèrent le sermon uniquement parce qu'ils réfléchissaient déjà à comment annihiler une potion anti-charmes...

* * *

_À vous les commentaires. Et faites-vous plaisir en comparant avec la version anglaise. Si, c'est un plaisir. :)  
_


	3. Après-coup

Version française de mes "Harry Potter's Moments".

Auteur : Moi-même

Genre : Humour (plus ou moins)

Rating : +13, pour mention de nudité.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, blabla, pas d'argent, blabla, JKR, blabla...

* * *

**Petites Scènes Courtes**

* * *

Scène 3 : Après-coup

(à situer pendant Harry Potter 5, L'Ordre du Phénix)  
_(suite de la scène 2)_

* * *

— Attends une seconde, ils ont fait _quoi _?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard agacé, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention et se tourna vers les jumeaux.

— Répétez-moi ça... ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de prendre une note admirative.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard gêné, apparemment peu ravis de voir le sujet ramené dans la conversation.

— Ils ont essayé d'utiliser sur le professeur Rogue une poudre ensorcelée destinée à lui ôter ses vêtements, résuma rapidement Hermione, et c'était surprenant d'entendre comment cette simple phrase pouvait être lourde de reproches et de mépris.

— Mais c'est... commença Harry.

— Dégueulasse ! répéta Ron d'une voix forte en foudroyant ses frères du regard.

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules comme s'ils s'en avaient rien à faire, mais contemplaient soigneusement le mur ou le sol.

— J'allais dire génial, grimaça Harry, mais oui, vous auriez pu choisir une autre victime... Et alors ? insista-t-il malgré tout.

— Alors rien du tout ! coupa Hermione d'un ton tranchant. Ils ont échoué et ont été pris à leur propre piège. Et heureusement pour eux parce que sinon, le professeur Rogue les aurait proprement étripés !

Elle semblait surtout furieuse qu'ils aient osé s'en prendre à un professeur, membre de l'Ordre de surcroît, plus que pour la blague en elle-même. Harry secoua la tête et changea de sujet. Un peu plus tard, toutefois, il parvint à se retrouver seul avec les jumeaux, qui eurent un sourire en coin en le voyant les rejoindre.

— C'est amusant, remarqua George. Quand on a mentionné ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sous les robes de Rogue, Ron a immédiatement hurlé au scandale.

Fred sortit alors un flacon de sa poche et l'agita sous le nez du brun.

— Mais on dirait que toi, ça t'intéresse de savoir, ricana-t-il.

Harry attrapa le flacon et examina son contenu : c'était une fine poudre dorée, en quantité généreuse. Il reporta son regard sur les jumeaux, qui l'observaient attentivement. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et eurent un sourire de connivence.

— Le sixième essai est pour toi, déclarèrent-ils.

Secouant la tête avec amusement, Harry empocha le flacon.

* * *

_À vous les commentaires.  
_


	4. Vision d'horreur

Auteur : Moi-même

Genre : Humour (plus ou moins)

Rating : +13, pour mention de nudité.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, blabla, pas d'argent, blabla, JKR, blabla...

* * *

**Petites Scènes Courtes**

* * *

Scène 4 : Une scène de torture

(à situer pendant Harry Potter 5, L'Ordre du Phénix)  
_(suite de la scène 3 - un peu plus tard dans l'année)_

* * *

Les hurlements s'intensifièrent lorsque, d'un mouvement négligent de sa baguette magique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres accentua la puissance du sortilège. L'homme devant lui se tordait sur le sol sous la torture, alors que les autres Mangemorts observaient en silence, le masque blanc cachant leurs émotions. Certains jubilaient de voir un des leurs souffrir de sa traîtrise et se délectaient du spectacle, d'autres détournaient le regard, mal à l'aise ou écœurés. Au sol, des taches de sang frais fonçaient la pierre, et les lambeaux de vêtements laissaient voir la peau coupée ou déchirée au gré des spasmes du corps qui se tordait de douleur. Les cris s'étaient étouffés. Le Lord abaissa sa baguette, mettant fin au supplice ; l'homme s'effondra en gémissant. Un dernier sort l'atteignit, et son sang se réchauffa lentement. Il trouva la force de hurler à nouveau lorsqu'il le sentit bouillir dans ses veines ; sa peau rougit et gonfla peu à peu, une fine vapeur blanche s'éleva de son corps.

— Voici ce qui attend ceux qui me trahissent... prononça doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que l'homme à terre commençait à se griffer de ses propres mains en s'époumonant.

Ils le regardèrent brûler de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il meure dans un gargouillement de pure souffrance. Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée, chacun se demandant ce qui allait suivre.

— C'est une triste journée... parla à nouveau leur maître. Après la désertion de ce jeune sorcier si prometteur, j'apprends que l'un de mes plus anciens sujets m'a trompé.

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle, consternés. Chacun se sentait vulnérable dans ces moments-là, même s'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Sauf un, qui n'osa pas montrer son inquiétude.

— Cela me chagrine d'autant plus qu'il m'était précieux, poursuivit le Lord. Si talentueux, si intelligent...

Son regard parcourut les rangs des Mangemorts, et chacun frissonnait quand les yeux rouges s'arrêtaient sur eux pendant une seconde.

— Trop intelligent, visiblement.

Et il y avait un venin effrayant dans sa voix, de la rancune et de l'amertume. Une certaine vexation, également, comme s'il était offensé d'avoir pu être trompé par un sous-fifre – ce qui était sans doute le cas.

— Il y a probablement une leçon à tirer de cette découverte, déclara-t-il en examinant sa baguette qu'il faisait tourner entre ses mains, donnant l'impression qu'il songeait à voix haute. Ne jamais se contenter d'une seule source d'information. Un avis différent donne parfois un nouvel éclairage sur une situation...

Il releva les yeux pour contempler les Mangemorts. Ceux-ci étaient un peu perdus par le discours et échangeaient quelques regards confus.

— La leçon que j'ai apprise aujourd'hui est qu'il faut toujours se fier aux faits.

Sa voix porta dans toute la salle comme une sentence.

— Severus, chuchota-t-il ensuite. Approche...

L'un des Mangemorts déglutit imperceptiblement et avança devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, posant un genou à terre.

— Maître, je... commença-t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

— Chut, l'interrompit ledit maître ; sa voix était douce, mais affreusement glaciale, et tout le monde pouvait entendre la colère gronder derrière le ton anodin. Tu as été très intelligent, Severus. Jamais je ne me suis douté que tu pouvais m'avoir mené en bateau pendant si longtemps. Mais les choses que je vois dans ton esprit ne sont pas celles que me montrent d'autres...

Le maître des potions se tendit, se demandant quel membre de l'Ordre avait été capturé, ou quel mangemort avait pu surprendre l'une de ses conversations, mais il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il allait mourir aujourd'hui, c'était quasiment certain. Voldemort parla pendant quelques instants, disant à quel point il était déçu et furieux, et expliquant de quelle façon il comptait lui faire payer sa traîtrise, puis il leva finalement la longue baguette noire vers lui. Rogue se releva au même instant : il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait torturer et tuer sans se défendre.

Mais à peine eut-il sorti sa propre baguette qu'un sort le percuta de plein fouet, si violemment qu'il ferma les yeux sous le choc et recula de quelques pas.

Au même instant, un incroyable bruit d'explosion tonna dans la salle, l'écho se répercutant sur les murs dans un vacarme assourdissant. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta prostré, les yeux fermés et les mains sur la tête dans une tentative vaine de se protéger. Puis il rouvrit les yeux quand le silence revint petit à petit.

Autour de lui, tous les Mangemorts étaient à terre, sonnés ou carrément assommés, et Voldemort lui-même s'était retrouvé projeté en arrière. Mais le pire, aux yeux du professeur, était sans doute les robes noires, les pantalons et les masques éparpillés sur le sol, bien trop loin à son goût de leur propriétaire respectif. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, certains sous-vêtements étaient restés à leur place.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva, aussi nu que le jour de sa renaissance, dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, lorsqu'il était sorti du chaudron sous les yeux du fils Potter. Sa baguette avait volé au loin sous le choc et il serra les poings en prenant conscience de la situation.

— Qu'est-ce que... ! commença-t-il à rugir, mais Rogue ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à l'écouter.

Il se dépêcha de transplaner, atterrissant un peu en catastrophe devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il courut jusqu'au château, n'en croyant pas sa chance : il avait été démasqué et était toujours en vie.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le Hall d'entrée, il ne fut même pas surpris d'y croiser Potter : adossé devant l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, les bras croisés, le môme arborait un sourire arrogant. Entre ses doigts tournoyait un petit flacon rempli d'une poudre dorée.

— Alors ? fit-il lorsque le maître des potions s'approcha. Comment avez-vous trouvé ces légères modifications ?

Rogue le dépassa sans un regard et descendit les escaliers.

— Vous êtes décidément le pire emmerdeur qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer au cours de ma misérable vie, Potter, gronda-t-il. Le pire après votre père, bien sûr !

— Quoi ? s'offusqua le gosse. Cette blague vous a sûrement sauvé la vie ! J'ai _vu_ ce qui s'est passé !

— Alors vous comprendrez pourquoi tout ce dont j'ai envie pour l'instant, c'est d'aller vider ma réserve de whisky Pur Feu pour oublier cette _vision_, justement !

Il pensait avoir été suffisamment hargneux, mais au lieu de se repentir, Potter éclata de rire.

Il rit tellement qu'il dût s'appuyer contre le mur, puis glissa à terre en se tenant le ventre. Rogue le laissa là et continua son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements.

Le lendemain seulement, malgré sa gueule de bois, il réalisa pleinement qu'il était en vie, et libre. Quand il croisa son regard dans la Grande Salle, au petit-déjeuner, Potter repartit dans un fou rire, devant les mines ahuries de ses camarades.

* * *

_À vous les commentaires.  
_


	5. Jouer avec le feu

Auteur : Moi-même

Genre : Humour (plus ou moins)

Rating : +13, pour mention de nudité.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, blabla, pas d'argent, blabla, JKR, blabla...

* * *

**Petites Scènes Courtes**

* * *

Scène 5 : Jouer avec le feu

(à situer où vous voulez - ou avant l'histoire officielle)

* * *

Ce jour-là, il y eut beaucoup d'animation à Poudlard.

Après coup, il s'était dit que rester posé sur son perchoir toute la journée était sans doute ennuyeux, et que la pauvre créature avait voulu se défouler un peu. Mais elle y avait mis un peu trop d'enthousiasme...

Cela avait commencé dès le matin, au petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'une boule de feu s'était matérialisée soudainement juste au-dessus d'une table. Les élèves présents aux alentours avaient hurlé de frayeur et s'étaient précipités hors de la Grande Salle, rapidement suivis par tous les autres à mesure que le feu se propageait dans un sifflement strident. Si l'un d'eux s'était arrêté pour mieux écouter, il aurait pu remarquer que c'était un son d'amusement. Il avait haussé un sourcil étonné, mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin, croyant alors à une fantaisie passagère. Mais cela s'était poursuivi tout au long de la matinée : elle apparaissait brusquement devant les groupes d'élèves au milieu des couloirs, provoquant panique et hurlements. Elle avait poussé la plaisanterie jusqu'à s'incruster dans les salles de cours, effrayant les élèves et surprenant les professeurs, provoquant des catastrophes à cause des sorts ratés, notamment en métamorphose. Plusieurs deuxième et troisième années durent aller à l'infirmerie pour réparer des dégâts qui dépassaient les compétences du Professeur McGonagall. Au déjeuner, tout le monde était tendu et aux aguets, et il avait dû justifier son incompréhension auprès de ses collègues. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle s'était ainsi promenée dans tout le château, apparaissant et disparaissant dans des gerbes de flammes et des sifflements joyeux et des cris perçants.

Tout cessa en fin d'après-midi, pendant la dernière heure de cours d'une classe de Gryffondor avec le professeur Flitwick. Elle était apparue soudainement devant une table, provoquant la surprise ; elle avait alors poussé un cri effroyable, un mélange de stupeur, de colère et d'effroi. Elle s'était enflammée, réellement cette fois, et il n'était resté sur la table que des cendres humides. Il était arrivé sur les lieux dans la minute suivante, pour trouver un oisillon gris et fripé en train de bouder, vexé et furieux, et l'étudiante devant son pupitre, bouche-bée, la baguette encore levée dans les airs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au perchoir, sur lequel était posé l'oisillon : il était tourné vers le mur, toujours boudeur.

— Allons, Fumseck, sermonna-t-il encore une fois. Si tu n'avais pas cherché à pénétrer dans les salles de classe, tu n'aurais pas été surpris par un _Aguamenti_. Tu n'as à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même... !

* * *

_À vous les commentaires.  
_


End file.
